Baby Mine
by dshell99
Summary: OmegaverseAU! After nearly four years together, Kevin and Edd get The Surprise to end ALL surprises. Will Edd be able to handle the new changes life has tossed him or will he falter under the weight hanging on him like a beach ball in his belly? Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Eddy and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Except Sybrann. He owns himself.


**Author's Note: I'm putting my own twist on the Omegaverse when it comes to babies. And this chapter is rated M, because the baby has to be conceived and if you've read any of my other fics, you know that I DO NOT HOLD BACK. So if you've got a friend who can only read the T rated stuff, just give them a PG13 version of this chapter. It's KevEdd and I regret nothing. As far is _writing_ this is concerned. _Reasearch_ is another story. Read the Omegaverse Note for more details on _that._**

 **Omegaverse Note: Omega Males in _my_ AU have _two_ holes, the _pleasure/conception/vagina hole,_ as it were and the anus. They have sex and conceive through this hole. So no Assbabies here. Mostly for my and Sybrann's sanity. I've done my research. This is the way _I'm_ making it. There are primers on AO3 if you wish to learn more. May God have mercy on your soul if you do. Srsly, I've done enough for _all_ of us. Let's just accept this nice universe as it is and keep it this way. **

**Alpha's can sense when an Omega is going into _heat_. A _claimed_ Omega's Alpha or Beta can sense when their Omega about to go into _heat_ up to 72 hours in advance. This helps the couple to prepare for the weeklong sexfest that is a _heat cycle._**

 **Omegas _need_ Alphas and Betas to survive life in this world. But _claimed_ Omegas need their _claimers_ like the deserts need the rain. Yes, I went there. **

**Real Life Note: P** **arenthood doesn't stop at 18. It** ** _never_** **ends. I'm 6yrs in. Trust me. I _know_ things.**

Eddward looked at the five worried sets of eyes looking down at him and did his best not to giggle.

"I'm fine, everyone. Truly, I am."

Kevin sighed and and came to sit by his side.

 _"Edd..."_

At that moment, Edd's swollen belly jumped and everyone gasped while the ravenette outright laughed.

"He has the _hiccups!_ Nothing to be concerned over. _Really."_

Sybrann sighed.

 _"Eddward_ , Kevin found you _unconscious._ There's _plenty_ to be concerned over."

Edd pouted as he blushed. She was right. He looked at his swollen belly as he sighed.

 _"Please be ok,"_ he thought. _"Please,_ _ **please**_ _be ok."_

* * *

 _One year ago..._

 _"ACHOO!"_

Kevin handed Edd another tissue and pulled the thermometer out of the first aid kit.

"Open wide," the Alpha mechanic gently ordered.

Edd complied as he sniffled. 10 seconds and several beeps later, Kevin took the thermometer out of his husband's mouth.

"101.3."

Edd shirked under Kevin's concerned gaze.

"I'll get the Nyquil," the redhead sighed as he rustled Edd's hair.

Edd sighed himself before sneezing again.

"Bless you!," Kevin called from the kitchen.

"Thank you," Edd _croaked_ before coughing harshly.

"I take it you cancelled your doctor's appointment for tomorrow," Kevin said as he came back into the bedroom.

Edd nodded.

"When do you think you'll be able to get back in again?," he asked as he poured out a dose of the sickeningly sweet medication and handed it to his patient.

Edd shrugged.

"Next week, maybe?," he said hoarsely. "Father always makes room for me."

Kevin nodded. He handed Edd the glass of water on the nightstand after the ravenette swallowed the medicine down. After Edd took a few sips, he then eased him back into a prone position and covered him up with blankets up to his chin. As he turned to leave, a shaking, cold hand caught his wrist.

"Stay with me, _please?"_

Kevin smiled and crawled into the bed.

Cuddling Edd close, he said, "I can't believe you're letting me stay with you."

"You're cold and it helps bring my fever down."

Kevin snickered. As an Alpha, his temperature ran a few degrees cooler than Edd's. But Edd had been concerned over the last few days that he'd get Kevin sick, too. Especially as his condition worsened and his usual home remedies weren't working as well as they should. To ask him to stay was a request that Kevin wasn't going to deny. Even if he was being _super logical_ about it.

"Glad to be of service."

Edd hadn't been sick in _years_. He had gone to visit Lee and Eddy a few days ago. Eddy had just gotten over a bit of flu himself and both Omegas were sure he wasn't contagious anymore so the visit went as planned. Thing is, two days later, Edd started sneezing. And he just got worst from there. It was now day four of Edd's own sickness and he has the full blown flu.

Now he had to miss his yearly flu shot appointment as well as his yearly _heat control_ appointment. He combined the two appointments and had been looking forward to seeing his father as well as getting his medical care taken care of for the year.

 _But he never made up the appointment._

* * *

 _Seven and a half months ago..._

Kevin woke up as his alarm blared and stretched. He then sniffed the air as Edd stirred.

Hazy blue eyes met _firey_ emerald green.

" _You have 24 hours, Edd,"_ he growled as he pulled Edd close.

 _"24 hours?! Kevin!"_

"I _know_ , Babe! _I'm sorry_! I think the Omegas at work have me jumbled."

Edd sighed. Kevin's job as the lead mechanic at a motorcycle shop in Pear City had him surrounded by _all_ types _all day_. Edd stayed home. He had taken to tutoring students online. He had always wanted to teach, but didn't think the classroom was the right environment for him as he also wanted to stay home and raise children with Kevin. Being an online tutor would give him the best of both worlds when the time was right.

But by not leaving home except to visit friends and family, run errands or take a walk, he only had Kevin's scent on him with no others vying for the redheads attention. As such, his biology wasn't as in tuned into Edd's as it would be if the man worked outside their home. So, over the last two years of their marriage, Kevin would sometimes give him less than what he considered ample warning before he went into _heat_.

Thankfully, he was always more than prepared. He just wanted to have things in the best possible order.

Pulling himself away from his cuddle monster of a husband, his blue eyes flashing a seriousness Kevin only saw when he was upset _or_ deep in thought, he said, "I'll make breakfast. I'm going you to leave me your credit card so I can purchase anything we don't have already for the next week."

Kevin nodded as his cheeks went pink in embarrasment. He hadn't meant to give Edd such short notice, but here they were.

"It's ok, Kev," Edd said as he gave him a gentle kiss to allay any concerns over his firey Omega being upset with him. "But when I _drop_ , I'm taking you with me."

You couldn't wipe the grin that put on Kevin's face _off_ for the rest of the day.

Edd in _heat_ was always so overwhelming to Kevin's senses, but he could never get enough. He used to lamet the fact that they didn't get married right away. Edd out of _heat_ was just as wonderful as he was in _heat._ Bonding with him on _all levels_ made his _heat cycles_ just as wonderful to deal with. Even if it was always a sweaty, sticky mess in the end.

But they had to get somewhat established first and that meant online jobs for Edd and mechanic's school, an apprenticeship and finally a job for Kevin. They had some bumps along the way as living with the love of your life is bound to have its fair shares of ups and downs. But their first _heat_ in the condo, nearly had the Alpha howling at the moon! It was _spectacular!_

When he woke up the day after Edd's heat ended and knew he didn't have to go back to his parent's house and bide his time til he saw Edd again, gave the redhead a peace and sense of comfort that he had never known. He loved and cherished that feeling just as much as he loved and cherished Edd because _Edd_ gave that feeling to him.

The next morning, Edd woke up to Kevin growling in his ear, his hands roaming over his slowly over heating frame. Rolling over, the raventett threw his arms around his husband's neck as he _whined with need_ and pressed his face into Kevin's shoulder. But there something _different_ about the way Edd was feeling this morning.

 _It felt like their first time all over again._

Edd was on _fire_. But instead of having to guide Kevin through the process, (Edd's unclaimed status for nearly two years gave him a hand up over his love on what he _needed_ to get relief from his body _desperately_ needing to be _claimed),_ the Alpha took over. They had been married for two years and _claimed_ for four. The Alpha knew what he was doing.

Stripping them both of their clothing, he took in Edd's scent. Something that always reminded him of a garden of honeysuckle and lilies. And as he kissed his husband's divine neck, he _tasted_ something that reminded him of red licorice candy and vanilla. Heady and sweet.

Calloused hands roamed over smooth, pale curves. Edd's cock was standing at attention and ready to be _tasted_ and _conquered_. But the _heat_ coming from his hole was drawing Kevin in like a moth to a flame. And like the first time, what he tasted there was an _ambrosia_ to his senses.

 _"Oh, God. Kevin, **please**."_

Kevin growled as he slowly started to lose control. Edd was _shaking_ with need. His eyes had gone _cobalt_ with _lust and desire_. Kevin knew Edd loved him, but in that moment, it was as if the Omega was losing control and only Kevin could bring him back.

 _So he did._

Lining himself up with Edd's hole, Kevin was about to dive in before Edd grabbed his cock and drove his body down on it. Pulling Edd up into a seated position on his lap, they both held on to each other as _the knot_ started to form. Tears of pain and pleasure filled Edd's eyes as he was stretched thin. Kevin wasn't doing much better. The surge of pressure at the base of his cock wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Once _the knot_ was formed, Kevin brought his forehead down to Edd's, his intense emerald gaze forcing Edd to look up at him. When he nodded, that was all the permission Kevin needed. Gripping Edd's hips, he started thrusting _deep and hard_. Edd still had his arms around his love's shoulders, but his face was now pressed into the crook of Kevin's neck as he _moaned_.

 _"Oh, God. **Edd**."_

Edd took this as his cue. Bucking back into Kevin's thrusts the ravenette gave as much as he was given. A _rush_ of hormones and pheromones coursed through him and he cried out. The sudden rush of extra pheromones in the air had Kevin's head swimming. Holding Edd as close to him as humanly possible, the Alpha came on a roar.

And as _the knot_ inside Edd slowly started to untie, the ravenette's body released more pheromones into the air, as he came on a cry, his entire body _shaking_ from the whole, _intensely pleasurable_ ordeal. Kevin pulled him close and buried them both under a mountain of sheets and blankets.

Just as they drifted off to sleep, Kevin distantly wondered _why_ this time had been so reminiscent of their _first time_ and if they could keep it up.

* * *

 _Four months ago..._

Edd wasn't feeling well.

"You don't have a fever," Kevin said, green eyes darkned with worry as he brought Edd a glass of water.

Edd was laying in bed, too weak to move. Kevin had put trash can next to the bed so he could just roll over and vomit without having to _get up_ and go to the bathroom as getting up made him dizzy.

Edd's brows furrowed in thought. Easing himself up into a sitting position, he looked into his nightstand drawer for his medical diary. Flipping back to the last time he felt this ill some three months prior, he looked through his symptoms and noticed that the only things that matched were lack of appetite, vomiting, sensitivity to some smells, weakness, dizziness and overall fatigue. But where as the last time he felt this bad, his symptoms only lasted a week, this time, he had been feeling ill every day for the better part of a month.

Kevin's concern was warranted. He'd been fawning over Edd for the better part of three weeks as Edd didn't get any better. Edd appreciated his Alpha's care, but he, too, was starting to worry.

 _Why was he so sick?!_

As he flipped through the diary, he noticed that he hadn't put down any _heat_ logs in some _three months._ He had his last _heat_ not too long after he had the flu. _And nothing since_. He had been trying to get an appointment with his father for the better part of six weeks before basically giving up.

And suddenly, his seventh grade sexual education class came back to _haunt_ him. Flipping frantically through the diary, he muttered, _"Oh no, oh no, oh no,"_ as Kevin was getting dressed.

"What's wrong, Babe?!," Kevin asked as Edd grew even paler than he already was.

When Edd didn't answer, but started sobbing as he stared at _blank entry after blank entry_ , Kevin hurried to his side.

 _"Double D?"_

Edd looked up at Kevin as his heart nearly broke. Hearing his childhood nickname in that concerned baritone had him feeling like a kid again. A kid who had _fucked up_.

 _"I think I'm pregnant,"_ he all but _sobbed_.

Then he threw up all over Kevin.

* * *

The next day, in Steve's exam room, they found out that Edd was indeed pregnant and while it took him a few days to get over slipping up the way he did, he was happy to be having a baby with the love of his life, who was even happier than he was if it was at all possible.

"But why _now_ and not our first time?" Kevin asked.

"You weren't _bonded_ then like you are now. It's a bit of a misconception that an Omega will get pregnant by the first Alpha or Beta laying a claim _the first time_. You claimed each other's _hearts_ _first_ like good Alpha's and Omega's should. By the time your body's would have caught up, Edd was already on his _heat control_. But Edd's getting sick and missing his appointment and never making a new one made you _prime candidates_ for parenthood," Steven explained.

When Edd told his mother the news, her only response was _classic: "Welcome to the hood! The **Parenthood** that is!"_

And for the most part Edd's pregnancy was uneventful. He had his cravings, he had his mood swings and he felt odd in his own skin some days. Especially as his belly grew and the baby started to _move._

The first time the baby kicked, it was at 2AM. He was sleeping in his "nook" under Kevin's right arm and the little bundle of joy gave him a solid kick in the ribs. It was so hard, _Kevin_ felt it, too.

"What? What's happening?," Kevin asked as he jolted upright in a sleepy haze.

Edd leaned back on his right hand as his left gestured to the small bump in his lower belly.

"Your child just kicked me."

Kevin's eyes grew wide and Edd giggled at the expressions crossing his love's face.

 _Elation, surprise, admonishment, fear and **love**._

"Be nice to your mother," Kevin firmly said as he gently laid a hand on the bump.

Both young men gasped as the baby gave another kick, albeit a softer one, where Kevin's hand was.

"I think we've got a punter on our hands!," Kevin exclaimed with _glee_.

Edd's eyes went wide as his imagination brought up images of a small version of Kevin kicking a football around the condo and every fragile thing in the place _shattering_ under balls falling from the sky.

"We need a house, Kevin," Edd said, his eyes flashing his serious fire.

Never one to deny his Omega anything, Kevin nodded.

 _"Noted."_

A few weeks later, they found a small ranch home in the new housing area behind the cul-de-sac. Their parents still lived in their childhood homes, so it was only a good five minute drive to the soon to be grandparent's respective abodes.

Kevin and Edd's childhood rooms were quickly converted into playrooms. Playrooms that reflected their own personalities. Where books, board games, building blocks, puzzles and the like were in Edd's old room, Kevin's room reflected a rompus room full of balls, plastic bats, a small basketball hoop, cars, trucks and a large teddy bear in the corner.

Edd kept the room chosen as the nursery in their own home in muted neutral tones as every chance they had during his ultrasounds to see the baby's sex, the child would _not_ cooperate.

"At least he has _your_ modesty, Edd," Kevin would say each time.

Edd's quick admonishment of, _"KEVIN!,"_ would soon follow.

* * *

But now, Edd's in a private room on the maternity ward of Peach Creek Memorial Hospital. All he remembers was that he was going to put a stew together in the Crockpot, and then he woke up in the room, an IV in one arm, an oxygen mask on his face and his parents, in laws and husband looking _worried sick_.

From what he gathered from Kevin, he found Edd passed out on the floor, a kitchen knife in one hand, a carrot in the other as all the other ingredients for a simple beef stew lay scattered across the floor. The Crockpot was broken. And Edd wanted to cry. He _loved_ his Crockpot!

When the on call doctor came to check on him, the only news he brought was that Edd needed bedrest. His low iron and calcium count explained his fainting episode. The baby had been depleting him of so much much needed nutrients that it was best if he didn't do much of anything.

Edd made sure that _everyone_ knew he was doing this under severe duress and protest. He had a _home and husband_ to take care of! He couldn't do that in bed!

"I'll be _fine,_ Edd," Kevin had told him. "But I'll never forgive myself _or you_ if something else happened to you or the baby because you weren't resting properly."

Edd felt guilty for feeling so strong willed, but his mother came to the rescue.

"You _are_ my child," Sybrann said. "I had to have bed rest, too. But you can still get things done, even in bed."

"HOW?!"

"We live in the Information Age, my child! _Anything_ you want, you can get."

Edd hopped online and found a house cleaning company that met his standards. His doctor linked him up with a dietician, who knew a personal shopper who could handle all of their errands. Now, all they had to do was _wait._

* * *

 _Edd was dreaming that he was floating out in the middle of a large, crystal clear body of water. The sun was warm and shinning bright above him. Then suddenly, a shark appeared out of nowhere and bit his swollen belly as he screamed out in pain._

He woke up _groaning_ in pain as he held his belly. Kevin bolted upright beside him.

 _"Edd!?"_

Edd just groaned louder. Kevin was up and out of the bed, yanking open drawers as he hurriedly got dressed. Ten seconds later he was at Edd's side, doing his best to gently shake him awake, or at least get his eyes open.

 _"Edd?! Baby, **please** say something!"_

 _Angry_ blue eyes flew open and met frantic green.

"We are _never_ having children again."

Kevin laughed in relief as he gently eased Edd out of the bed.

"Whatever you say, Dear."

When they made it to the car, Kevin had never been more thankful for Edd's near Boy Scout like approach to life. The car seat had been installed a week before and he and Edd's bags were packed in the backseat for the better part of a month. All they had to do was wait for the baby to make his or her announcement before their debut and they'd be ready to _go._

Looking at the car's clock, Edd saw it was 4AM and sighed. He knew that his life as he knew it was over. For the rest of his life, he was guaranteed _never_ getting his doctor recommended eight hours of sleep _ever again._

As Kevin put their Toyota Sonota Hybrid through its paces to the hospital, Kevin called their parents. Frantic mothers answered the phone, (because, really, _nothing good_ is happening at 4AM!) and upon hearing Edd _groaning in pain_ in the background as Kevin in a near panic told them to meet them at the hospital, they woke up sleeping husband's and met the young couple at the hospital's ER. Steven had Edd's room ready before he crossed the hospital's threshold.

Edd's Doctor was a petite woman from Nigeria. Her thick, motherly accent soothed Edd for nearly 9 months. Seeing her command the nurses that were flitting about his room was equal parts comforting and horrifying. _She_ was going to be the one in charge of getting the baby _out_ of him. He hoped to survive the experience because she was scaring the crap of of him more than giving birth was!

"Ok, Eddward, I'm going to check you and see how for along you are," she said as she put on a long latex glove.

Edd nodded and did his best to relax. The pressure in his belly mounted as she worked her hand inside his hole. He gripped Kevin's hand so hard the redhead _bruised._ Nodding she gave him a small smile as she removed her hand.

"Four centimeters. Want an epidural? You could be here awhile."

"YES!," Kevin and Edd chorused together.

Edd turned big, watery eyes on the love of his life.

"I'm sorry," he wheezed as he bore the brunt of another contraction.

"It's ok. It's ok," Kevin said as he pressed his forehead into Edd's own. "I love you. It's gonna be alright."

Edd just groaned as he sobbed _in pain._

Fifteen minutes later, the anesthesiologist showed up and Kevin nearly fainted from the size of the needle that was going to go into Edd's spine and bring him relief from the _pain_ in his belly.

And from some place, deep within his soul, Kevin found the strength to hold Edd's hand as "Doctor Feel Good," as he was known by so many a new mom in town, went to work. Less than a minute later, Edd ceased to feel anything from his belly down. And it was _awesome._ So awesome that 20 minutes later, Edd was asleep. Kevin took the easy chair next to the bed and held Edd's hand and dozed off for a bit himself.

And for the rest of the morning they waited. Knowing that the dose that the anesthetist gave her son lasted only _12 hours_ , Sybrann paced the waiting room and the hall outside of Edd's room as the lunch hour passed and Edd was only at seven centimeters.

Around 3PM, the _pain_ was coming back and it was even worst than before. Edd went from sitting up and relaxed as he did a crossword puzzle while Kevin watched SportsCenter, to doubled over in pain, the crossword puzzle tossed across the room and forgotten.

Sybrann's fears realized, the nurse and _Omega Mother_ , stood at the foot of her son's bed and looked him in the eye.

"To keep history from repeating itself, Son, I'm going to need you to start _pushing_ through the pain."

"WHAT!?," Kevin and Edd choursed together.

 _"This one,"_ she said as she pointed at Edd, "was a lazy little thing. Took his sweet precious time getting here. I was so scared that I froze up and he got stuck in the birth canal and they had to give me an emergency C-Section. I _will not_ have you go through that. Next contraction, PUSH! I'm gonna go get Dr Okoye."

And with that she left the room. Three seconds later, Edd _screamed_ and Kevin was by his side. Edd held one hand as the other gripped the rail on the bed and he _pushed_ as best he could through the contraction. His studies on what was supposed to happen was quite different than actually _experiecing_ labor.

 _"From a pleasure center to a **painful** one," _ he thought as he did his best to will the muscles in his hole to bear _down_ and get his child to come out.

Two contractions later, Dr Okoye was in the room, his father by his her side.

"Let's have ourselves a baby, shall we?," the little Nigerian woman grinned as she gloved up and dropped the footboard of the bed down. "Mr Barr, I'm going to need you and Dr Vincent to bring Eddward down to the edge of the bed here. Eddward, when your next contraction comes, hold your legs by your knees and bring yourself up like you're doing a sit up or crunch, ok, and then _push_ through it. I'm going to stretch you through it so you don't tear," the woman gently said.

Edd nodded as his father and husband brought him to the end of the bed. Sybrann crawled into the bed and kneeled behind her son. He was a good five inches taller than she, but she knew that if she _kneeled_ instead of _sat_ , she could hold him up and give him someone to _lean on_ as he took a break between pushes.

"Lean on me," she whispered to him and he immediately lolled his head back as tears ran down his cheeks. Wiping his face she's said, "You can do this. You're an _Omega_. You were made for more than _this,_ but you were _made for this_. You can do it."

And when his next contraction came, he sat up and _pushed_ , his _own mother_ , holding him up and supporting him like her mother had tried to do for her. But where she was fearful, Edd was _strong. So strong._ He didn't scream. He didn't holler. He _groaned_ and _pushed_.

30 minutes and a god awful number of pushes later, Symone Brianna Vincent-Barr made _her_ debut. 7 and a half pounds and 14 inches of red hair and _strong_ lungs if her bellowing cry was any indication of anything. As she was laid on his chest and rubbed down vigorously, he whispered the same promise his own father had whispered over him some 24 years before.

 _"I will protect you."_


End file.
